


For Her

by Baby_Stark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied Mpreg, Parent Tony Stark, Pregnant Tony Stark, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Stark/pseuds/Baby_Stark
Summary: just a short tony stark a/u fanfici will probably  be adding more later
Relationships: Tony Stark & OC
Kudos: 7





	For Her

It had been late in the evening on a Monday. I had decided to take a stroll through New York when I was jumped. It had been unexpected and I couldn't do anything to help myself. There were three of them and they held me down and took turns raping me. The experience was very traumatic and when they were finished they spat on me and left me in the dark alley. After a few minutes, I had managed to pick up and redressed myself. I had then walked back to the Avengers' tower-like nothing had just happened. And never in my life had I felt so disgusted with myself.

About two months later I had continuously been sick and had Jarvis do a full body scan on me. It was then I found out I was pregnant. As my stomach started growing bigger and bigger I started staying away from the team. From month 2 onward I had started spending most of my days at my house a California. I had been about 7 months when I came to officially live here in Malibu, California. Well until I would be brave enough to tell the team and tell them everything. I knew if I told them I had a kid they would want to know where her other parent is and don't think I am mentally or emotionally ready for that to happen. I am currently 9 months pregnant and in labor. After giving birth I look at my beautiful daughter, I knew I would do anything for her.

"I will do anything for you my love" I whisper to her as I caress her small head softly.  
"Will you Stark? Will you really?" I heard a voice from behind me say before everything went black. When I woke up I was tied to a chair and in front of me on the floor, they had my daughter who I was yet to name. Then some men dressed in HYDRA uniforms come in. The guy who looked to be the leader stood in front of me and said, "If you want your precious little daughter to live I suggest you do as told." "Like hell I will" I spat back at him. "Ah Tony, Tony, Tony," he said in a patronizingly "You don't want your baby girl hurt, do you?" The HYDRA agent questioned. 

"Don't you dare touch her you bastard" I yelled. He told his men to take my daughter to another room. After that, he advanced to telling me his plan. I was to be the person who was going to give him inside information on the avengers. "You begin tonight. Go back to New York and make up some story as to why you were away."

Following such, he knocked me out and when I woke up again I was in the house I was staying at. I got inside a Quinn jet and flew to Avengers Tower. When I arrived I was bombarded with questions as to where I was and what was I doing. "I was at Maimi" I lied effortlessly as I had been practicing it my entire way back. I continued to give HYDRA information for 5 months and I barely go to watch my daughter as she grew up. The Avengers had found out there was someone giving HYDRA information but they don't suspect it to be me. And now currently I have a difficult task to do. I had to bring in Captain America and Black Widow. I knew this was where they would discover that it was me who was deceiving them even if it wasn't voluntary.

They had everything planned out. There was going to be an alteration and I would have to knock out and capture Black Widow and Captain America. They were presumably gonna hate but I have to do this for Hailey, my precious little Hailey. When I heard the explosion I knew it was time to put the plan into motion. I got Steve and Natasha and told them I would be taking them to the nearest exit because the blast came of one of the labs.

When we reached the 10th floor I stabbed them in the back of the neck with the needle HYDRA gave me and knocked them out. I took them to the HYDRA base and threw them into a cell causing them to awaken. I quickly shut the door as I watch their head snap up in my direction. Surprise was the first reaction I got from both. Then there was hurt, distrust, and betrayal. "Tony! The mole was you all along" I ignored Steve's voice and I turned my head walking away. I couldn't take it anymore but I had to. I now know SHEILD and the remaining Avengers will be here soon because of 'three' if their team members being kidnapped.

I was right, the next day SHEILD and the Avengers were here. Steve and Nat quickly told them that I was the mole and I was arrested right away. I knew this would happen so I didn't oppose as they handcuffed my hands and feet. I was escorted to the ship they brought for the mission. Nat the came with Hailey in her arms and said, "I found her in one of the rooms, I don't know why they had her here." She then proceeded to the back of the ship with my baby girl in her arms. It was all my fault, it had just told the team about my pregnancy maybe, then just maybe, everything would've gone down differently.

I didn't make a sound the entire way to shield. I just had silent tears streaming down my face. When we arrived at SHEILD's headquarters I was taken to the interrogation room. Every time they asked me a question my only response would be ' I did it for her, I was doing everything for her.' then I wouldn't speak again. They then decided to send in Director Fury. He came into the room and asked me who was the 'her' I was talking about. My sole response to that question was my baby birl. "The baby?" Fury questioned, "The baby Agent Romanoff found at hydra's headquarters. She's your daughter?" "yes." I nodded.

I listened as Fury talked into the earpiece and told someone to bring me my daughter. When they brought her in I couldn't help but cry in relief as I held her in my arms again. She was so precious."It was her, wasn't it? The took her away from you. She was why you listened to them." asked/stated Fury. I just nodded in response. After that, he summoned the entire team and I told them everything that happened to me. From the rape to everything that's happening now. I would have loved say everything is back to normal but I could see the team didn't trust me now. And accordingly, I tried to distance myself and Hailey away from them. I knew something like this would happen and I just have to live with the punishment for my stupid mistakes.

And in the end, you could say I did everything FOR HER.


End file.
